


Succumbence

by wyse_ink



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Married Couple, Mini Drabble, Mini Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: Winry hasn't been getting enough sleep lately.





	Succumbence

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote at 4:00 a.m.  
> Sometimes, insomnia and Edwin thoughts lead to short scenes. 
> 
> Posted on my Tumblr: http://random-animezing.tumblr.com/post/174949637186/succumbence
> 
> Please do not copy or re-post anywhere.

       Edward had always known Winry was stubborn. Hell, there were times when he thought she was even more so than he was. But this, he thought, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, was pushing it even for her. He made out her form, hunched over her work desk with her sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he could tell she was tired.  
       She had to be. For the past week, she’d been up to her neck in orders and repairs that seemed to be giving her more trouble than usual. The tech was changing, she’d told him over breakfast a few days ago when he’d commented on how frazzled she’d looked, and she had to keep up. He watched her for a moment longer before rubbing his eyes.  
       “Hey, automail nerd.”  
       If she heard him she didn’t respond, instead swearing under her breath and setting her wrench aside as the sound of a spring coming loose filled the room. Ed watched as it fell to the floor, his wife not even so much as glancing down at it before digging through her toolbox again. He sighed and made his way over to her.  
       “Winry.”  
       She jumped as he rested his hands on her shoulders, glancing up at him as he stood behind her. “Damn it, Ed. You scared me,” she said, putting a hand over her chest briefly.  
       “I’ve been standing there a few minutes.”  
       “I’m busy,” she said, letting out a sigh. “Did you get the kids to bed?”  
       “About four hours ago,” Ed replied, a smirk crossing his face as she blinked at him. He nodded at materials sprawled out on her desk. “How long have you been at it?”  
       “I don’t know,” she admitted, glancing at her toolbox and shaking her head. “Too long. I think I need to set a limit.”  
       “You think?” Ed reached over her shoulder, carefully removing an ill-sized bolt from one of the pieces she’d been working on. He could feel her let out a defeated laugh, and she leaned forward, tossing her work gloves aside and resting her head in her hands. “Come to bed. You need to get some sleep.”  
       “I will,” she groaned, her voice muffled by her hands. “Just a few more-- _Ed!_ ”  
       He ignored her protests as he pulled back her chair and lifted her, holding her steady as she twisted to turn off the lamp.  
       “You’re an ass,” she said as he carried her quietly up the stairs.  
       “Mm-hm,” he murmured. “A tired one.” He didn’t miss the way she nestled her head against his chest as he neared their room, nor did he miss the way her head bobbed as she nearly dozed off before they were even through the doorway. Once they were inside he deposited her on the bed, ignoring the pointed glance she shot him as he turned to close the door behind them. He’d barely made it back when she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the bed with her. He let out a slight _oof_ as he landed over her, and even in the darkness, he could see a smirk threatening to cross her face.  
       “I have a problem, Ed,” she muttered quietly, and he raised an eyebrow. “God, no, not like that,” she said quickly, and even in the darkness he could’ve sworn he saw her blush. The realization made him smile, that even after years of marriage--or even just because of her current exhausted state--she still got flustered.  
       “Then?”  
       “I can’t decide if I like when you do that or not,” she admitted, and he smiled, immediately feeling a prickle of heat rushing to his own cheeks just as it still so often did around her.  
       “I think you can’t decide if you want to admit it,” he teased. She seemed to acknowledge this and watched him for a moment, letting her fingertips brush over his cheek and pulling him into a hug. Ed let her, resting his head briefly in the crook of her neck.  
       “Would you admit it?” she breathed, and he shook his head. “Figures,” she muttered with a quiet laugh.  
       “Maybe tomorrow,” he said groggily, pushing himself up again and pressing his lips against her forehead. “Get some sleep, Win.” With that he rolled to the side, watching as she turned this way and that, carefully taking out her earrings and setting them on the nightstand. When she was done, he tossed the blankets over her, pulling her close to him as her head sunk into the pillow. He watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing slowed, sleep overtaking her more quickly than he’d suspected it would.  
       But that was a good thing. He closed his own eyes then, letting the sound of her breathing put him to sleep, too.


End file.
